Could Sophmore Year Be Any Easier? YES!
by Luvtowritefics247
Summary: It's Sophmore year filled with new powers, maybe not so new feelings, new school lessons and new conflicts! (DXS)
1. Chapter One

Ok, I don't own Danny Phantom! Thought you'd all like to know.

I'd like to also let you know of everyone's new wardrobe. Tucker has jeans and a green shirt. Danny has a red shirt with kakis pants. Dash is the same. Paullina has jeans with a jean shirt. Sam has black pants with a purple tank and her hair goes down to her mid back, and it's a kinda wavy. Now, let's start the story shall we!

Danny plopped his head on his desk in his room, "Oh great. This is the last day of summer, or otherwise known as freedom." He sighed.

"Oh chill Danny," Tucker started, "We're starting our sophomore year! That means three years and then high school is over! And besides, Sam's getting back from Russia today."

"Oh yah! Well, at least there's one bright thing about today. I've really missed Sam." Danny said cheerfully upon being reminded that his best female friend would be returning, "When will she be here?"

"Um, I think around 5:30."

"Oh man. We've still got all day. What are we supposed to do?"

"Well the option of ghost fighting is always up."

"It's not exactly an option, Tuck." Danny stated flatly. But of course they did have to fight ghosts. Though they weren't too much of a challenge. They got back and Danny fell on his bed.

"So how many classes we got together again?" Danny closed his eyes and thought for a moment.

"......three." He said finally.

"Man, I hope Sam has my English."

"Well that would mean she wouldn't be in mine, which would suck. I need just as much help as you."

"Then I suppose only one of us will get what we want."

"Or neither."

"Oh yah. That's true. Man that would suck."

"Tell me about it." They sat around talking about any old thing when Danny looked at the clock. It read 5:37, "Tucker! Sam should be home now! Let's go see her." Danny rushed out with Tucker trying to follow close behind.

They reached the Manson Home and saw two cars parked in front with people unloading them. The two boys stared in awe. Boy what a summer could do to a girl. Her raven hair went down to her back and she had filled out into a curvy and, feminine body. Danny shook himself of the trance and called out, "Sam!" Sam looked up and smiled brightly.

"Danny! Tucker!" She ran over to them. She went to hug Tucker.

"Sam!" Tucker exclaimed, "What period do you have English?" Sam stopped in her tracks and scowled.

"Second." She cringed. Danny smiled.

"Yes. I win Tucker!"

"Is this the only reason you came over?" Sam yelled, sounding slightly hurt, but she was reassured when she was engulfed in a huge hug by Danny.

"Of Course not! Sam I......er we missed so much!" Danny stuttered. Tucker came over and turned the hug into a group hug.

"Yah! You didn't miss too much."

"Trust me, I did. I missed you guys so much! Russia doesn't compare to you guys."

"So it wasn't all that great?" Danny asked, they al broke away from the hug.

"Nope. I was stuck with my parents all summer. Not y definition of 'summer fun.' I'm so glad school is starting."

"Tell that to Danny." Tucker said jerking a thumb at him, "He bummed big time. Only thing that cheered him up was the fact that you were coming back." Sam and Danny blushed and looked away from each other.

"Well, there's nothing you can do about it. School will still come tomorrow whether you want it to or not." Sam said trying to ease the small tension.

"Yah I know. Well, I guess I am sort of relieved. And I won't be as bored now." Danny said.

School came, of course and Danny reluctantly got ready, 'Well, at least Sam is back.' He thought as he ate breakfast, and not phasing through the table. He had gotten a lot of control over his powers over the summer. But not really any new ones, but his powers themselves have progressed. He left for school and met Sam and Tucker out in front. Sam got whistles as the walked through the halls. Last year, Sam was considered an ugly freak, even though she was actually pretty. But now, that she had a so called great body that meant nothing. Last year, Danny had been a skinny but still tall kid. With all the ghost fighting he had filled out a little, and anyone could tell he had a good deal of muscle. One glare from Danny to the whistlers and they shut up.

"Wow, Sam. You're sure getting a lot of attention." Tucker said matter-of-factly.

"She sure is." Danny Cringed.

"Well it's not my fault. Can I help it? No." Sam stated. She wasn't enjoying it either.....well not too much. She had to admit, she was being noticed even if it were for the wrong reasons but it made her feel good. That she looked good. And plus, Danny seemed a little jealous already. They went to first period. Well, Danny and Tucker went to theirs and Sam went to a different one. She had four classes with Danny and three with Tucker.

Danny and Tucker sat in Mr. Mooney's class as they listened to him talk. He seemed like a really cool teacher. Hardly any homework, and lots of group projects. They talked to each other in the back row and were told to be quiet a few times but they weren't in trouble.....yet. the period seemed to drag on forever.

'I wonder how Sam's doing?' Danny thought.

Sam sat down and put her stuff under her desk. A blonde girl with green eyes came over to her, "Is this seat taken?" The girl asked in a semi-high pitched voice.

"No." Sam said flatly. The girl smiled and sat down. It was silent for a moment and then the girl turned.

"My name's Irenee. What's yours?"

Sam looked out of the corner of her eye, "Sam."

"Wow! You totally look like a Sam!" Sam looked at her this time.

"Thanks." She said in a monotone.

"I'm new! I just moved from Cali! This is totally different."

"That's what moving across the country can prove." Irenee giggled.

"You totally remind me of my friend in Cali! She dressed just like you, but like, everyone judged her and called her 'goth' and stuff. People are so steryotypical to people who just want to express themselves."

"You.....You believe that?"

"Of course Sam!" Sam smiled.

"Hey Irenee, you wanna lunch with me today?" Irenee beamed.

"That would be totally awesome!"

"Yah it would be." Sam said.

Danny walked over to his second period.....English II. With Sam.

He walked in and took a back seat. In about a minute Sam walked in and saw him. He tilted in his chair and jerked his head up showing he saw her. She walked over and pulled his seat back, making him jerk and sit down in an effort not to fall and crack open his head.

"Hey!" Danny protested to her gesture.

"Don't tilt in your chair you can hurt yourself."

"Aw you care about me."

"I care about my clothes being blood free. I didn't want you too ruin that." Danny frowned at her straight and serious looking face. It quickly began to crack a smile and she chuckled and ruffled his hair, "You can be so gullible sometimes Danny."

"Hey now that's mean! You really had me going!"

"Oh get over it Danny." She said humorously. Danny stuck his tongue out at her. They sat through class with the usual introduction. Sam had Women's choir next and Danny had TA for a freshman Science class.

It was finally lunch time and Sam met Irenee over by a pole and they walked together. They got to the table where Sam, Tucker, and Danny always sat.

"Hey Tucker. Hey Danny. This is Irenee, she's new here from Cali."

"Hey there Irenee." Tucker said.

"Hi Irenee."

"Hello!" she greeted to both of them. Sam sat next to Danny, and Irenee sat next to Tucker. Sam got out her lunch and went to grab her form laying on the side but grabbed Danny's instead. They looked at each other and blushed, and smiled timidly at each other. Irenee whispered to Tucker, "Are they a couple?"

"No, but just look at the way they look at one another. That's true stuff there." Sam and Danny turned away from each other.

"So," Danny started, "how do you like it so far Irenee?"

"Totally awesome! Sam, it was super nice that you invited me to eat with you guys!"

"Sure, Irenee."

The day went on. ( a/n : Danny, Sam, Tucker had PE together. Danny and Sam had math, and Tucker and Danny had science together.) Irenee had to walk the other way so they said goodbye to her and headed over to Danny's house to work on homework. Tucker got a phone call saying his parents needed him home. So now it was just Sam and Danny.

First DP fic! Please R&R. I'll get a new chapter up as soon as possible but it might not be very long or updated til tomorrow cuz I have stuff to do tonight! LOVE YOU ALL!


	2. Chapter two

Sorry if Danny may seem out of character but I'm not a guy so I'm not sure exactly how they act but I'm trying to kinda show just how comfortable he is with Sam here.

DANNY'S P.O.V.

"So," I start, "Math Homework?"

"Let's." Sam says. We got out our semi-thick books and opened to a page close to the beginning.

"I still can't believe they gave us homework on the very first day." I whine.

"Well they did so deal with it and move on." Sam states. I roll my eyes. Same old Sam. I do at least four problems before I set my pencil down.

"I'm thirsty. Want something?" Sam looks up and she nods. She uncrosses her legs and gets off MY bed. It kinda went without saying and I was stuck with the floor. I didn't really mind, mostly because it probably would've been awkward if we were both on the bed. And I didn't want to be rude and make her sit on the floor any ways. She came up beside me and I opened the door and let her go out first. She smiled. God I really have missed her smile.

"Thanks Danny." She said. Man did I really miss her voice. Oh hell, I've missed everything about her! So glad she's finally back. We go downstairs and hear some sort of crash down in the basement and then my dad's yell. We merely look at each other, Sam's eyebrow cocked curiously. She always did look cute when she did that. Ah! No no no, mustn't think like that! We get in the kitchen and we get out sodas and hear a strange boom go off multiple times. We look at each other again and bolt for upstairs. No way would we ever be bold enough to stick around with explosions going off. We reach my room, and I steal the bed where she had sat before. She shut the door and when she saw me I smiled triumphantly. She scowled, "Move it Danny." She said threateningly.

"And what if I don't?" I inquired. She did that evil glare only girls could do. Sometimes I swear I feel the temperature drop. And if you guys out there know what I mean, then you know how terrifying it is. But what was even more terrifying was what she did next. After glaring at me she suddenly smiled a sweet smile. My face surely showed that of being petrified.

"Oh Danny, you can have my spot. After all it is YOUR bed." She inched her way over frighteningly slow. Now her eyes showed a seductive but still a flicker of evil. I did not like this at all.

"Uh Sam, I don't like that look you're giving me. It's kinda scary." She smiled sickeningly sweet.

"Whatever do you mean Danny? I really mean it." She came and sat on the bed with one leg tucked under her, the other dangling off the side. Her left hand came out and wrapped itself around my neck. I knew I was blushing but I still was scared out of my mind.

"Really?" I asked timidly and fearful. In an instant that sweet smile and voice was gone and her eyes glared again.

"No." And with her hand that was wrapped around my neck she pushed me off the bed. I landed on my backside with an 'Oof.' I rubbed it as pain started to surface. I looked up at her with a scowl and she returned it with a smug grin, "What?" she asked overly innocent.

"That was cold." I said. She laughed.

"Oh Danny, you'll live. Now let's finish our math."

"Oh, that's what you WANT me to do. Who knows what sort of diabolical plans you're concocting in your twisted mind now!" She chuckled.

"Oh Danny you are so paranoid."

"Your fault." I retort frankly and then continued, "I blame you for everything that's wrong with me!" I yell overly dramatic just to make her laugh. And I succeed.

"Oh yes it's all my fault."

"Damn right it is! And I know how to make it almost better!" I grab her hand and pull her off and she lands on top of me with a yelp.

She cocks her brow at me and asks amusedly, "And this fixes it how?" I smile cockily at her, and make aware our position.

"I get my kicks of course." She takes notice of the position and she playfully slaps me and blushes a deep crimson I might add as well.

"Daniel Keith Fenton!" She yells. I laugh.

"Yes Samantha Elizabeth Manson?" She remains on top of me. She finally gives away and laughs.

"You're lucky you're cute otherwise I'd be beating you to a pulp."

"I have no doubt in my mind that that's the truth." I reply laughing. I can't remember how long we were in that position. Maybe three minutes, maybe twenty-seven. But it was ruined all the same when a blue cloud found its way out of my mouth. I groaned and we got up, "Going ghost!" I transformed in Danny Phantom and made my way down to the basement, and invisible so my parents wouldn't take notice of me. I didn't see anything but my parents and the faces black with soot and hair slightly singed. I went back up to my room and shrugged at Sam.

"Let's go look around outside." She suggested. I nodded and I picked her up and we phased through the wall and we patrolled the city. I took notice a few times at her tight cling around my neck. Her small but well developed body in my arms. She seemed so fragile. Her hair had gotten so long. I remembered countless times where I had mentioned her to grow her hair out when we were a little younger. I didn't control what came out of my mouth just then.

"Your hair looks great long." Sam looked at me and one of her hands came and grabbed her hair as if to examine it.

"Yah, you always wanted me too." I smiled and asked a bit intrigued.

"So you did this for me then?"

"No. Well.......er I don't know. I was bored and it was always kinda cold there so short hair wouldn't have done much good and well you did always want me too so I thought about it and decided it wouldn't be so bad so I did and I like it."

"Well so do I." We patrolled for a while but no sign of any ghost. It was strange but I had to drop Sam off at her house. We said goodnights and Sam did something very, VERY unexpected. After I changed back to my regular form and said goodnight she suddenly hugged me. I was, of course, taken aback but I, of course, returned the gesture.

"I really missed you Danny." She said and then.....she kissed me on the cheek. It was bizarre but I felt my cheeks get hot. She went inside her house without another word. Golly was that strange. But a good strange. I walked back home in a daze. I went in my room and collapsed on my bed. But the good feeling left and I got a strong gut feeling. Something bad was going to happen.

So how did I do? Thanks to my two first reviewers! You guys are awesome! And so is everyone else that will review! LOVE YOU ALL!


	3. Chapter three

Hey all! I just wanna give a special thanks to the Wolf's Angel! Thanks a bunch! Lol, it was interesting being a guy for a chapter, but I felt he was too out of character so I may not do it again unless everyone likes it. Anyways, I'm gonna try and actually put the plot in this chapter and put in my main villain for this fic. Wish me luck! I've never been really good at making a good villain!

Danny meets his friends in the usual place.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Danny." Tucker says.

"H, hey Danny." Sam stuttered and blushed lightly. Danny smiled.

"Hey Sam." Sam brightened when she saw that Danny wasn't uncomfortable with what had happened. She was about to say something when a blue wisp escaped Danny's mouth, "Going Ghost." He said. Sam and Tucker stood in front of him putting him out of view and when he jumped out he was Danny Phantom. He flew up and heard evil laughing. He turned and saw a girl in a black shirt, skirt with white tall boots, white gloves, black hair and red glowing eyes, "Who are you!"

"Someone who is just like you!"

"Huh?"

"I'm a halfa too." She said.

"Are you a good one?"

"No." She said frankly and shot a phantom blast at him, but he dodged it barely. (a/n" Some one please tell me what his attacks are called! Lol, I just call them phantom blasts and stuff like that so please bear with me!)

"Danny!" Sam yelled as she and Tucker ran over and looked up. The Ghost girl looked at Sam and then back at Danny.

"She's a pretty thing. She yours?" Danny's eyes glowed.

"She's not some kind of pet!" He shot a blast at her, and it nicked her. She scowled but then phased into the school and began to terrorize the students. Danny followed after and rushed and grabbed Paullina before she got blasted. He set her down farther away from the ghost girl. Paullina smiled at him.

"Hey thanks." She said.

"Sure." Danny said as he flew off to stop the Ghost Girl. Sam and Tucker, who had witnessed the Paullina saving, came over and yelled.

"Dude!" Tucker yelled to him, "You gotta get everyone outta here! They won't listen to us!" Danny nodded.

"Everyone! Get out of the school! You'll be safer outside!" Danny shouted.

"Yah! Everyone listen to the cute ghost boy!" Paullina yelled and everyone listened. But no sooner had everyone left did the Ghost girl decide to follow the suite.

"Sorry to disappoint you Danny Phantom, but I must take my leave! Until next time! Ta Ta!" she waved and flew out. Danny hovered back down to the floor and changed back, and then everyone slowly started to come in.

"Oh, where'd the ghost boy go off to?" Paullina asked no one unparticular, and went off looking. Sam and Tucker came over to Danny.

"Well, looks like you're finally getting the Paullina attention you've always wanted." Sam stated. Danny inwardly winced. Her words were a mix of anger, sadness and jealousy and it killed Danny to here her say them.

"Oh Sam, don't say that. Besides, she likes Danny Phantom. Not Danny Fenton."

"They're one in the same Danny." She affirmed and left for class. Danny watched sadly as she walked off.

"Oh don't worry about it Danny. You know how much she hates Paullina. She'll be fine."

"I guess."

"C'mon let's get to class." They walked to first period with Mr. Mooney.

Sam sat in her seat looking a little forlorn. Irenee came in, bubbly as ever.

"Hey Sammy!" She greeted.

"Oh, hey Irenee."

"Oh my gosh, did you totally see that supernatural fight! Totally awesome! I've seen the one ghost boy around over the summer. He's, like, a hero right?"

"Yep." Sam smiled.

"Totally awesome! I would so wanna talk to him! Get the scoop on just what it's like to be a ghost boy and fight evil ghosts and being a hero!"

"Oh I bet it's not all fun and heroic. It's probably hard. I mean he looks like he's our age."

"Oh I know! Which makes it all the more cooler! How he keeps up in school AND fights evil! Total coolness! Man, if only Cali was this cool!"

Sam smiled but they talked no more as world geography started.

(a/n: since on the first day I never did the last three periods I'll do that now. Well somewhat.)

Sam got dresses into her PE clothes and went out to the gym. She saw Tucker and Danny messing around and she rolled her eyes. A couple boys walked passed her and smiled at her, one even winked. She looked away. Danny saw her and stopped messing around, but Tucker didn't notice and continued knocking Danny down.

"Oops." Tucker stated. Sam ran over, forgetting that she was a little upset with Danny. She came and bent down next to him.

"Danny! Are you okay?" He was half conscious.

He mumbled, "Don't Butter the muffins." Tucker and Sam both cocked an eye brow in confusion and disbelief to what he had said. Sam slapped him lightly to wake him up.

"Danny, get up!" He eventually came to, a little dazed.

"Ugh, what happened?"

"Tucker plowed you over."

"Dude," Tucker began, "You said 'Don't butter the muffins,' and it sounded important."

Danny looked befuddled, "I did?" he asked disbelieving. He looked away thinking, "That's so random."

"Yes it is, now can you get up? Class is starting." Sam said impatiently.

"Okay, Okay!" Sam helped him up and they stood and then noticed how deathly close they were. Their noses almost touched and their hands were still clasped with one another, "Uh.....thanks."

"Sure." They turned away and blushed.

Today they had played football. Nothing too special and Sam was starting to get bored and annoyed with being hit on and stared at.

"Geeze, it makes me almost want Paullina in this class. Then they'd bug her." After class they went to finish off the day with two more classes. They thought they were home free since Sam and Danny had finished their math homework in class. But as they were walking home Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Going Ghost!" He changed and flew up to look for the ghost and saw that same ghost girl flying towards him fast.

"Miss me?" he had no time to move and she pummeled him to the ground.

"Not a bit!" He shot a powerful blast and it made a direct hit. She flew back and she yelled out in surprise and pain.

"Cheep shot!"

"And yours wasn't?" He shot up at her but she was ready and dodged it and then went after him. They got into a tangle during the fight and Danny was getting aggravated and grabbed her arms and threw her off. She grunted and then caught sight of Sam.

"Oh look it's your mutt." She snidely remarked. Danny's eyes glowed green in anger.

"LEAVE SAM ALONE!" The ghost girl smiled evilly.

"That's ok." She shot a green rope like thing out of her hand and it wrapped around Sam's tiny stomach. She screamed as it shocked a little.

"Sam!" Danny yelled and then asked in confusion, "How did you do that!?"

She chuckled, "Oh you haven't gotten that far into your powers.....yet." She shocked Sam again.

"Stop it!"

"Oh don't worry. I would never hurt her immensely." She dropped Sam and Danny flew and caught her at the last second, "Parting is such sweet sorrow, Danny. Til we meet again!" The Ghost Girl zipped off. Tucker ran over.

"Is she gonna be okay!?"

"I think so." Danny said, holding Sam's weak body.

"Danny?"

"Yes Sam?"

"Why the hell did that bitch call me a mutt?" Danny smiled to see that she was going to be okay but then frowned.

"Never mind that. Sam, let's get you home."

"I don't want to go home, I want to stay with you Danny."

"Then I'll stay with you. But you need to be home. Your parents might worry."

"Perhaps."

"Sam, yes they will. Now let's go." he picked her up and she winced, "You okay?"

"Oh yah. I'm a big tough girl; I tie my own shoes and everything. I'll survive." She smiled. Her usual sarcasm returning.

They got to her house and put in her in bed. Danny went and sat on her bed and without realizing it; he put his hand on hers. Even when he did come to notice, he left it there.

"Thanks Danny."

"Of course Sam." They smiled at each other. Tucker took notice.

"Um, guys. I forgot but I have some pressing business to attend to! See ya!" Tucker left, and both of them hardly noticed. Before Danny knew it he was beginning to close the gap between him and Sam. He soon began to feel as if a magnetic pull was pulling him as he felt her lips were so close.

"SAMANTHA!" a dramatic voice bellowed as her mother opened the door. They pulled away from their almost kiss, "Samantha darling if you need anything at all please don't hesitate to ask......the servants. Good heavens falling down the school steps! That's dreadful! But, Samantha please do try not to be so clumsy!"

"I know Mother." Sam said in a monotone. Mrs. Manson began to leave, dramatically I might add, and then said at the last moment.

"Hello Daniel." And she shut the door. Danny looked at Sam and smiled.

"Well, I guess I should head home."

"Yah." He got up and headed for the door, "Wait!" He turned around and Sam awkwardly pecked his lips and he kissed back lightly as she pulled away. Sam blushed and looked over at her bookcase, "That was.....a thank you kiss!"

"Of course! I mean what else would it be?" Danny agreed, though he didn't mean it. He rubbed the back of his neck. When he brought it down he smiled a true smile, "See ya Sam."

"See ya Danny," She waved goodbye as he left her room. Both of them with a goofy smile on their face. Sure it was only a peck, but hey.....it was most defiantly a start.

So glad you guys like it! Keep letting me know how much you like it though! LOVE YOU ALL!


	4. Chapter Four

Lol, I'm skipping to Saturday b/c eh, school no fun to write about when I haven't been in it for a week.

Danny and Tucker were walking through Amity Park to the place were they were supposed to meet Sam.

"So, what happened after I left Danny?" Tucker asked a bit teasingly. Danny blushed a little.

"Nothing! I just stayed a little while longer to make sure she was fine. I wasn't there too much longer after you left."

"But....What happened?" Danny sighed in annoyance.

"I stayed, made sure she was okay, her mom came in, her mom left, I said good bye she said.....er her thanks and she said good bye. That's all, now drop it!" Tucker laughed at his friends frustration.

"Oh Danny I was just messin'." Then they saw Sam coming up. but what took Danny off guard was her face. It looked different. Her expression was different, and her eyes. Her eyes were—

"Danny!" Her voice sounded different. It had an attitude and an edge to it.

"Yes?" And his answer was given in a searing kiss. He was taken aback and he pushed her away, "Sam! What are you doing?" Tucker's mouth dropped nearly 14 inches.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She question seductively, "I've had my eye on you Danny. Just like you've had your eye on me." She said as she pulled him in again, but he caught a glimpse of something. He pulled her away and stared into her eyes harshly. Her red eyes.

"Get out of her now!" Danny's eyes glowed green and he phased through Sam and knocked the ghost girl out. Sam began to fall but Tucker caught her. The Ghost Girl smiled evilly.

"You can't tell me you didn't enjoy that."

"If it were the real Sam I would've!" Danny yelled out, not really controlling what he had said. He went ghost and fought her with all he had, and it didn't take long for her to realize it wasn't going to end the way she'd like it too.

"Sorry to disappoint you but my time is up, and I'll be happy to see you again real soon!" She flew off. Danny changed back and ran over to Sam.

"Sam! Sam are you alright!?" Sam sat up and put her hand on her chest.

"Yah pretty sure. But you know, I'm really getting tired of that girl."

"I know. I am too."

"Why would she use Sam like that? And what did she mean eye on you like you had your eyes on her? Is that true you guys?" they both blushed.

"No!" the said in unison. Tucker cocked an eyebrow. He knew he wouldn't get anything out of them, at least Sam. He'd interrogate Danny later.

"Hey guys! How about a movie night? Danny's house!" Sam and Danny looked at each other then Tucker.

"Uh sure," Danny, "I'm up for a movie night."

"Great! And I know the perfect movie! Sam, you'll love it." Sam looked at Tucker almost glaring and asked dangerously.

"Oh really?"

"Yah! They totally defend the right of apes!" Sam's face brightened.

"Really!" She asked excitedly. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Tucker, Planet of the Apes is about defeating the apes and killing them."

"No! not that one! This one is about this guy bringing his Ape back to her home!"

"That's wonderful!"

"Tucker, what movie is this?"

"Congo!"

"Congo!?" Danny yelled, "Tucker that's a thriller!"

"And it's about bringing the Ape Amy to her home!"

"And finding out what happened to a bunch of research people!" Danny shouted. He knew that Sam might not find it in her best interest, but she would kill Tucker not him, "Eh okay let's watch it."

"All right! We'll start at oh say, 7:30?"

"Okay by me." Danny said.

"That's fine." Stated Sam.

Sam made her way to Danny's house. She thought about what had happened earlier, 'I can't believe it. Danny actual could tell the difference? Or maybe he didn't want to kiss me, but then why did he say......? Oh! I'm just going to confuse myself!' She soon found herself on the oh-so familiar doorstep of the Fenton Household. She rang the doorbell and was greeted by sky blue eyes.

"Hey Sam! Tuckers already here. We're ready to start."

"Great! I'm looking forward to this." Danny tried not to show his nervousness. Boy would Tucker be sorry. They sat down and started the movie. Sam was intrigued somewhat, but was surprised when an eye was thrown out of the cave. She gasped, not entirely pleased with what had just happened. She was defiantly into the movie when, Amy, they smart and 'talking' ape was brought into the picture.

Towards the end of the movie when they found the ruins she was frightened when the strange species of man eating apes. When she first saw them she gripped Danny's hand, though she was not aware of it. Danny looked at her only to see the side of her face. Her mouth was slightly agape and her eyes were transfixed on the screen. He smiled wholeheartedly at her reaction, and that she had gripped his hand, rather than Tucker's.

After the movie finished she yelled at Tucker a bit. He tried saving himself by saying the apes were evil and deserved it but only received a hit on the back of his head.

(a/n: I know I'm jumping around a lot. I'm so sorry!)

Sunday afternoon rolled around and Danny sat on the couch channel surfing when pounding on the door broke him of the trance. He walked over and opened the door to find a very disgruntled Sam.

"Sam?"

"You are not going to believe what my parents have done!" she yelled, flailing her arms up and walking past him.

"What did they do?"

"You know that Coffee House thing coming up this Wednesday at school? Well, it's a fundraiser thing for the choir trip to Hawaii this year and even though I'm not going my parents are making me perform! And worst yet! They're making me sing an 'original' song to help improve my skills. What skills! It's not like I'm going to sing for a living! And I don't have a problem with poetry assignments or anything! Gr, I'm so mad!"

"Well, I'm sorry Sam. I.....don't know what to tell you. But me and Tucker will be there rooting you on!" Sam's face paled.

"No! no you don't have to! It's stupid! The song is really dumb, trust! It wouldn't be worth your time!"

"Nonsense Sam! We'll support you all the way!" Sam looked down.

"You guys are great friends." She forced out, "Well thanks for hearing me out! I uh gotta go! See ya!" She ran out, 'Yah they're great friends but, I can't let Danny hear my song! And mom and sent it in with my music plan. It's final. I have to sing it!"

Unfortunately for Sam, Wednesday night rolled around and there she stood over by the dressing room with Danny and Tucker wishing her luck before they left to be seated for the show.

"I wonder if Paullina is performing." Danny asked. Sam cringed.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure she's a server."

"Oh. Well, good luck Sam! We'll see you after the show!" They left Sam to her nervousness.

Danny and Tucker got seated and Paullina made her way to the table, "What can I get you. Oh hey Danny!" She greeted him, much to his surprise.

He blushed, "Oh h-hey Paullina." Danny stuttered. Sam watched from backstage at him and gritted her teeth and almost missed her name being called that she was up. she took a deep breath and went on stage. She was so happy that the lights blinded her from seeing Danny. The speaker came on saying the title of the song and it's author :Samantha Manson. The music started and she began:

Hey You, Right there

Stop Lookin over there

At her, That girl

Who's got your heart in a whirl

Just look to your right

And then you'll see what real love

Looks like

Me

It's as simple as that

To see

That girl ain't seen what I have

In You

I see all my dreams come true

And I believe

That someday you'll find the love you've been waiting for......

Is Simply Me

She looks straight on past you

But I stare in your sky blues

Can you really not tell?

If only you were out of her spell

The you'd look around

And be surprised at the

Love you've found in

Me

It's as simple as that

To see

That girl ain't seen what I have

In You

I see all my dreams come true

And I believe

That someday you'll find the love you've been waiting for......

Is Simply Me

Is that day near or far away?

Do you need a push to help

You choose which way?

And if, you look

Into my eyes

Maybe that's all you'll need to realize

It's Me

Plain and Simple Just like that

To see

I'm a girl that's got it bad

For you,

The one to make my dreams come true

And I believe

That one day you'll look at me

And realize your in love

With Simply Me

The music ended and there was loud applause. She bowed and left, just as she was supposed to. She waited til the end of the show and saw Tucker head over and envelope her in a huge bear hug.

"You did great! I didn't know you had it in you!"

"Thanks Tucker. Say, where's Danny?"

"Oh, he's talking to Paullina 'bout something." Sam tried not to show the hurt look on her face.

"Oh." In a few minutes they saw Danny walk over.

"Hey Sam! You did great!" Sam urged a smile.

"Thanks. So, have fun talking to Paullina?"

"Yah. She was selling roses and—

"Oh! Don't tell me," Sam cut in, "You bought a rose from her and then gave it to her in hopes to be ridiculously romantic?" Danny gave her a blank stare for a moment and then showed a confused look.

"Yes, er no! I mean. Well I bought a rose yah. But, I bought if.....for you." He said and held out the crimson rose to her. Her eyes widened in shock.

"What?" Danny blushed and scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"I guess I was trying to be ridiculously romantic." Sam took the flower and looked at it questioningly. Danny started to leave, feeling to awkward and he mumbled a goodbye that Sam didn't hear because she wasn't paying attention.

"Wh-why did you.....? But, you, Paullina. The flowers.......?" Danny stopped and looked at her. She was looking straight at him with a confused look.

"Because you did a great job tonight, Sam," then he gave her a cocky grin, "Plain and Simple, just like that." He turned and left as Sam's eyes widened in horror.

Sam left for school, really hoping Danny was sick for some reason. But whilst in deep though going up the stairs she bumped into the center of her current thoughts.

"Danny! Uh, er hi!" She stuttered. Danny only smiled.

"Hey Sam. What's up?"

"Oh nothing much hehe. Um, look about last night. What you said. Uh, what did you mean?" Danny smiled tauntingly.

"Oh nothing much," He started, "It's just a good line. Very creative." He finished smugly.

"Oh uh, thanks." They walked through the doors and Danny then smiled and stated quite cockily.

"Sky blues huh?" Sam stopped in dead in her tracks and Danny turned and crossed his arms, waiting expectantly.

"uh...."

Danny pressed on, cornering her, "Heart in a whirl, out of her spell, what real love looks like," He backed her in a corner of the school as people walked passed, not noticing and probed one more point, "Got it bad?"

"Uh, hehe must be watching too many chick flicks." Sam blushed. Danny looked at her with a disbelieving look.

"Sam."

"What! It's the truth!"

"And your song?"

"Um...no!" Sam affirmed.

"Sam." Sam thought of a way out and then glared up at Danny and pointed an accused finger at him.

"Well you're one to talk!" Danny was taken aback as she started moving him as he had done her.

"What!?"

"Yah! Like when you were taking care of me! You leaned in to kiss me! And when I said' thank you' I distinctly remember you kissing back and when that ghost girl took over and then you got her out you said you would've liked it better if it were the real Sam! Ha! You may have backed me into a corner! But I just back right.....back! so don't go interrogating me!" Sam concluded and didn't hear Danny protest as she thought he would but felt pressure on her lips. Eye shot open and was greeted by the sight of Danny's lips over hers. She kissed back and placed her hands on Danny's chest and he wrapped his arms around her to deepen it. Everything was perfect.....until the PDA director walked past.

How was it? Lol, sorry so long since I updated! Oh and the disclaimer for the song—there ain't one! I wrote it myself! So I'll except reviews on the song too. Thankies and LOVE YOU ALL!


End file.
